Shuttle "Advent" (quest)
Shuttle "Advent" is a side quest in Prey (2017). Overview The shuttle Advent left Talos with five crew aboard and is heading for Earth on a routine trip. They might have departed before the Typhon broke containment, but there's a good chance they're carrying Typhon. I have the ability to detonate the shuttle remotely. Objectives * Determine fate of the shuttle Advent (Talos I Bridge) Walkthrough From the Talos I Bridge, go up the stairs on the right hand side to find the Captain’s Loft. Check the captain’s computer first — there’s an email here that says that the shuttle left before the first alarm sounded. Make your way over to the far side of the room from where you entered. The captain will be on the floor at your feet. Pick up her TranScribe and listen to her debate what to do about the shuttle. (Note: You can also loot the Jada Marks’ cabin keycard off of her body for use during "The Golden Gun.") And that’s it. The shuttle might have left before the typhon outbreak. It might not have. No mimics were found during the security scan, but they weren’t looking for mimics. And there were 30 minutes between the shuttle leaving and the first alarms sounding, but the alarms may have started sounding at any point after the typhon broke containment. Make your way to the console right next to where Captain Marks fell. There are only two buttons on it. One lets the shuttle land safely, possibly releasing mimics onto Earth. The other blows up a shuttle of clueless workers who were lucky enough to miss the horrors of the containment break. Trivia * Choosing to destroy the shuttle with its passengers does not affect the completion of the "Do No Harm" achievement. * The shuttle seen floating around Talos I is not the Advent. It is the shuttle Exalt. It plays a role in a separate side quest Derelict Shuttle. In addition, it may be this shuttle that is referenced in the "Flight Log: Scott Parker" file found on the counter in Jada Marks's personal bar (underneath the book shelves). That file indicates that the piloted shuttle (perhaps the Advent, perhaps not) approached a derelict shuttle and got orders from a military shuttle to resume their previous course. If it is the Exalt that is referenced, then it is clear that the Advent or whatever shuttle was being piloted at that time arrived and delivered their cargo to Talos I after the Typhon broke containment, since mimics were on board the Exalt and caused it to go dark. ** Of course, it may very well not have been the derelict Exalt that was encountered by the Advent. Seif had already failed to respond to Hunter Hale's hail when the Exalt was derelict, which may imply that the February 23 outbreak was already underway when the dhuttle became derelict. It is unknown who the Shuttle Advent's passengers were at the time of the strange flight, but if they included Leitner, then the incident would have had to occur at least ten days before the outbreak (he tested positive for Non-Small Cell Lung Cancer on February 13, and the outbreak happened on February 23) *The shuttle's list of crew and passenger can be found in the pilots lounge in the Shuttle Bay. **Captain: Rebekah Smart **Flight Engineer: Joe Spires **Passengers: Gustav Leitner, his assistant and Carolyn Wheeler *Shuttle Advent and Exalt could be a reference of XCOM:Enemy Within. Advents are the alien race who want to conquest Earth and Exalt is the human faction which fights against the XCOM. Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Side Quests